


Rainbow Eglantines. Spell Your Love on My Body

by RainbowPools



Series: The Flower Vase, Kinktober [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Fluff, Iwa’s a babe, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Soft Masochist Oikawa Tooru, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools
Summary: Oikawa and Iwa are having a scene.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: The Flower Vase, Kinktober [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997434
Kudos: 35





	Rainbow Eglantines. Spell Your Love on My Body

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 23: BDSM/Rough sex

To the untrained eye, their room very well might just look like a fire hazard, but Iwaizumi could assure you that it was not. Would he? Now that was up for debate. He payed no effort toward things he had no need for, a habit he adopted after childhood, so, the fact that he had gone to all the trouble of learning the ins and outs of wax play, showed a whole lot about his character, about how much he loved Oikawa. Oikawa was a miniature Aphrodite. He was attracted to beauty, to sensuality, to poetry. He and Iwaizumi’s sexual activities was determined by what mood Oikawa was in. He was a switch so the pair were often trading the sub and dom rolls. It was really no surprise that Oikawa was drawn to wax play. He wasn’t a heavy masochist, but he appreciated a splash of pain here and there, but the main reason he had been attracted to the play was because of its aesthetic potential. Wax had the ability to be very artistic, very beautiful, all things that filled Oikawa’s world. Iwaizumi was not the least bit surprised when Oikawa proposed the idea. They had attended their workshops and conducted their research together, because of course, Oikawa was just as much as a dom as he was a sub, and would want to paint iwaizumi in hot colors as well. It had brought them closer to their friends too. Despite Hanamaki and Matsukawa had no interest in wax play, they had agreed to act as Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s partners respectively as they practiced, honed their skills. They had owed the mischievous couple dinner every week, but neither of them minded all that much. At present, you could dive into Oikawa’s camera roll and find many pictures of Iwaizumi, sprawled on his back or stomach, with swathes of crystallized wax patterning his warm skin. Iwaizumi’s photos of Oikawa were more abundant, because Iwaizumi had a high sensitivity to temperature, but his could only be found in the hidden sector of his phone. Tonight it was Oikawa’s turn again. He was splayed on their bed, a blanket neither of them cared for cushioned under him to protect their charming bedspread. His skin glowed with the thin layer of olive oil Iwaizumi applied to his body, an optional protective measure. Lambent light bounced off his glistening complexion, giving it the slightest pink overlaye. The room was lit dim with rosy tea lights, all positioned in neat arrangements on the dresser to flicker an erotic haze throughout the room. Heaven’s no would Iwaizumi be using them, no. He had his pillar candles, one rose gold and the other navy. He had suggested red once, but Oikawa had dismissed the idea. 

“I like red better on Iwa,” he had said with a flourish of his hand, and it was true that he had used scarlet wax in many a pieces he did on Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi had shaken his head and resigned. There was absolutely no point in arguing with Oikawa over aesthetics. Iwaizumi had set his golden candle down on a nearby wooden table, choosing to start with navy. Beyond the art aspect of this, he was going to make Oikawa lose his mind with pleasure. Oikawa, unreasonably gorgeous, his lithe, curving body stretched out across the bed, his temptatious butter brown eyes hidden behind a black blindfold, rosebud lips spun into an anticipatory smirk. He was on his back, naked and etherial. 

“You’re giving that smile again,” Iwaizumi remarked, slightly irritated with the sight and just how unfair it was. 

Oikawa’s smile grew ever teasing, “Come kiss it away Iwa.” Even when his vision was obstructed, he was still a nuisance. A beautiful, playful nuisance that Iwaizumi loved, but a nuisance nonetheless. Iwaizumi humored him for a moment, setting aside his candle and ducking into a kiss with Oikawa, trying not to be absorbed in that taste, that softness that even after all this time could still overwhelm poor Iwaizumi. Then he was retrieving his candle, hoisting it up. Oikawa was not a heavy bottom. He couldn’t quite take the burn of immediate contact with the melting wax. It was more painful than erotic. Through trial and error however, he and Iwaizumi discovered that he liked the impact when the candle was ten to fourteen inches above his body, while Iwaizumi himself preferred the candle sixteen to twenty four inches above his body. Iwaizumi held the candle just so, tilted it the slightest bit so that navy hued wax spilled over the lip of the pillar. Oikawa gasped, the wax falling on his shoulder, leaving a springing heat. Iwaizumi turned his wrists the slightest bit, tilted the candle once more, swept it gradually through the air so it poured in a dark sky stream down Oikawa’s shoulder, encroaching onto his right pectoral. Oikawa murmured an “ahh” as the wax poured over his skin, hot and beautiful. He couldn’t see. His skin was alert, taking in every drip of wax. He could smell Iwaizumi’s sweetly fragranced cologne, hear his breathing, smooth and a bit heavy with concentration. He gasped, Iwaizumi’s fingers trailing over the wax as it cooled. Iwaizumi bent his head, ebon hair tickling Oikawa’s cheeks, his lips, as he pressed a kiss into the crook of his neck. 

“Iwa,” Oikawa whispered, Iwaizumi’s kiss sending electricity through his body. 

“How ya feeling?” Iwaizumi’s lips moved against pale skin, “We starting out okay? Do I need to lower or raise the candle? Anything tender?”

“We’re good,” Oikawa blushed with fondness, twisting a hand in Iwaizumi’s hair, massaging his fingers over his scalp and priding in the latter’s content hum. Iwaizumi was such a good boy. He left Oikawa with another kiss, then was getting back to work. He drizzled this navy blue wax over Oikawa’s white skin in swirls and swishes, following a pattern he found on the enter net and took to his workshop. Oikawa shuddered, yelped when the wax would drip in places he wasn’t expecting. He moaned, eyes fluttering beneath the blindfold as Iwaizumi traced the cooling wax, pressed the pads of his fingers into the hardening swirls and making Oikawa arch, curve. Persuasive groans and sighs would tumble from his lips when Iwaizumi would kiss and suck the exposed skin soon to be covered in wax. Whether it was his inner thigh or his wrist, Oikawa would react. After all, Iwaizumi moved quick and Oikawa could never predict his moves. Moreover, the heat of the wax and Iwaizumi’s bewitching hands, in all their callousness, his faintly chapped lips, it all felt so good to Oikawa. Oikawa was noisy by nature and he wanted to let Iwaizumi know how good he made him feel. He deserved that at least. Oikawa couldn’t tell when Iwaizumi had switched from navy to rose gold, but he had. The rose gold was more of an embellishment tool though, and Iwaizumi poured it in fine tongues and arcs over Oikawa’s creamy skin to compliment the navy snaking over his torso, around his thighs. Oikawa was racked with shivers, his head a bit light. His heart was swelling too, because Iwaizumi had checked on him in five minute intervals, always kissing his neck and asking how he was doing, and it made Oikawa feel fuzzy with love. He felt loved, but then, Iwaizumi just had to smile to make him feel that way.

“Quit smiling like that Doofus,” Iwaizumi held up his phone, a chuckle in his words. “Do you know how googly you look?” He had taken off Oikawa’s blindfold.

Oikawa bursted out laughing, “Googly?”

“How am I supposed to take a picture when you’re laughing like that?” Iwaizumi deadpanned, and something about the impressive monotone in his voice and his disbelieving green eyes had Oikawa laughing harder. 

“Shut up, you are like totally annihilating the sexy element of this,” Iwaizumi chided through a grin, hands a bit shaky as he tried to position the camera. 

“But you’re making me laugh,” Oikawa choked between giggles. Iwaizumi shook his head with a gentle sigh, leaning to kiss Oikawa. Oikawa cradled Iwaizumi’s head in one hand. Iwaizumi, his strong, caring Iwaizumi. When he had calmed, Iwaizumi snapped a few pictures of Oikawa, white skin flushed, and adorned with glittering navy and rose gold. He let Oikawa examine the photos as he snuffed out his candles and got the aftercare kit together. He dabbed Oikawa with a damp cloth in any areas where he seemed to react particularly strong to the wax, earning a bunch of little kisses all over his face. 

“I know you hate to ruin a scene, but be sure to tell me if anything hurts or is uncomfortable okay?” Iwaizumi cupped Oikawa’s chin, touched a quick kiss to Oikawa’s plush rosebud mouth. 

“It wasn’t that bad,” Oikawa brushed his lips over Iwaizumi’s ear, “My Iwa’s just ridiculously vigilant is all.” Iwaizumi chuckled and pulled back, the light in his eyes, the radiance in his mirth rousing Oikawa’s heart to dancing for the umpteenth time.

“Ready to get this stuff off?” Iwaizumi asked, already chipping at the wax on Oikawa’s shoulder with his nail. 

“Absolutely,” Oikawa fluted. Iwaizumi settled on the bed in front of him, devoting himself to the very time consuming task of scraping off wax. There were many ways to do this. One could use their nails, a knife - butter and otherwise - or a flogger. Since the scene had ended for them, Iwaizumi used a brush, in combination with his nail and a damp cloth. Oikawa always enjoyed the removal process, lids falling heavy as he relaxed. Iwaizumi, contrarily, hated it whenever he was on the receiving end of wax. When it had all been removed, Iwaizumi passed Oikawa a bottle of water, a chocolate bar, and a pillow from their aftercare kit, letting him enjoy a bit of quiet as he cleaned up their room. Then, he wiped Oikawa down with a hot cloth, massaging coconut oil into his skin to ease it afterword. Oikawa fought several yawns, body growing weak and pliant under Iwaizumi’s warm hands, under the affectionate kisses he dotted his back and shoulders with, under the honeyed “Good job, Baby, good job”s he whispered. Oikawa just wanted to hold him, his Iwa who never faltered, who always put him first. He curled into the sheets, beckoning Iwaizumi to him with a needy whine. Iwaizumi, after stripping from his garments, slid into the sheets with him, resonating heat. 

“I love you Iwa,” Oikawa tangled his body around Iwaizumi’s, nuzzling into his neck. “You’re too good for me.” 

“Funny,” Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around him, “I would say the same thing about you Shittykawa.” His tone was floating, doting as he rubbed circles into Oikawa’s bare back. 

“I’m so lucky,” Oikawa yipped, the tears beginning to fall. 

“Aw, c’mon, no need for that,” Iwaizumi tucked him into his chest, letting Oikawa place kisses there, playing in his cinnamon brown curls to calm him. He exhaled and kissed Oikawa’s forehead. “You’re such a mess, y’know that?” 

“You love me anyways,” Oikawa hiccuped, voice muffled by joyful tears and Iwaizumi’s rich skin. 

“I sure do,” Iwaizumi squeezed him, “Now enough of that. Just relax and go to sleep. You know I’ll always take care of the rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Agh, these two are so sweet!  
> Thank you everyone who read. Comments are such a big help to me and kudos encourage me as well. :)  
> Don’t forget to take care of yourselves Sweethearts <3


End file.
